Incesto
by DiianaMontes
Summary: Solo una mirada fue suficiente para que sintieran lo que jamas creyeron que podrian sentir, pero su relacion esta prohibida por que es un incesto.


En el municipio de Bromley desde hace semanas solamente se hablaba de una cosa; El regreso del primer hijo del Conde Carlisle Cullen, el militar Edward Cullen.

Todo el municipio se preparaba, principalmente las jovencitas, ya que el conde había anunciado que aria una gran fiesta en honor al regreso de su hijo y que además este estaba buscando esposa. Así que todas las madres alcahuetas estaban mandando a hacer vestidos para sus hijas, poniéndolas a dieta, haciendo raras sustancias para quitar las imperfecciones de sus rostros, el darse a desear… en fin un sinfín de cosas para llamar la atención del futuro conde.

En la mansión del conde solo se hablaba de preparativos para recibir al joven y tenerlo feliz y cómodo es su hogar.

El hijo del Conde Edward Anthony Cullen, de 22 años de edad era un joven alto, de piel blanca, su cabello era cobrizo y difícil de manejar, tenia dos esmeraldas en lugar de ojos además de ser un hombre hermoso con sus facciones rectas y angulosas totalmente varoniles una sonrisa que pondría desmallar a cualquiera y un cuerpo que hasta podría tentar a la mas santa de las mujeres era reservado, algo introvertido, culto y caballeroso lo cual había sido inculcado por sus abuelos con quienes había vivido desde que tenia 3 años. Su madre, la primera esposa del conde Esme había muerto cuando el tenia un año de edad, de una neumonía mal cuidada, el vivía con su padre el cual se volvió a casar cuando el tenia 3 años de edad y este lo mando a vivir con sus abuelos maternos. El conde cada tres mese iba a visitar a su querido hijo, le dolía tenerlo tan lejos, pero el lo considero lo mejor. Sus abuelos siempre lo procuraron, para el ellos eran sus padres ty los quería como tales, hasta que a sus nueve años su padre decidió enviarlo a una escuela militar en Londres, el como el obediente hijo que era acepto y estudio en esa escuela hasta que tuvo 19 años de edad, por que lo llamaron a participar en la guerra civil inglesa.

Había salido ileso de esta y considerado un héroe de guerra. Aunque haya vivido una infancia sin sus padres una adolescencia en un ambiente militar y haber sido parte de una guerra, aun conservaba sus valores y apreciaba la vida ya que se había dado cuenta del valor de esta atreves de experiencia propia.

Edward tenia dos grandes amigos a los cuales los conocía desde que había entrado al colegio militar Emmet y Jasper, sus compañero y casi hermanos quienes siempre habían estado junto a el.

Cada mes le enviaba a su padre una carta donde le contaba lo que el consideraba importante que le había ocurrido en el transcurso de una carta a otra. Obviamente ignorando las insinuaciones de algunas señoritas londinenses las cuales no mostraban educación ni recato alguno. Sus amigos se burlaban de el por esto, aunque a ellos les ocurría los mismo; Emmet McCarty un hombre alto con cabello castaño y rizado unos músculos muy pronunciados, con una mirada profunda que hasta llegaba a dar miedo, pero en realidad tenia el alma de un niño y eso se demostraba cada vez que sonreía y mostraba su hermosa sonrisa que venia acompañada de unos hoyuelos además de ser una persona extrovertida. En cambio Jasper tenia mas parecido con Edward era introvertido, pero cuando lo llegabas a conocer mejor resultaba ser que rea un hombre muy gracioso, aunque a veces pareciera que no tiene emoción alguna es un hombre con principios y valores además de ser un rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto con algo de musculos pero nada comparado con Emmet.

En la ultima carta que recibió Edward su padre le decía que tenia que volver a su hogar y que ya era momento de que comenzara una familia. Edward sabia que este momento llegaría y lo evitaba a toda costa pero sabia que era inevitable. Sus amigos le dijeron que ellos lo acompañarían. Además de que Edward les había contado de su media hermana, que según Carlisle era hermosa y sus amigos tenían la curiosidad de verla por si mismos y comprobar lo que decía el duque de esta joven era verdad.

Mientras que en la mansión Cullen la joven Isabella, que prefería que le dijeran Bella, 19 años, inteligente, con modales, y unos valores muy bien establecidos vivía con su madre Rene y su padre Carlisle llena de lujos y comodidades.

Era una joven callada pero no era sumisa. Seguía sus convicciones y lo que ella creía que era lo correcto. Desde que era una niña fue muy consentida y mimada por sus padres pero eso no influyo en ella y sigua siendo la misma joven sensible y con sentimientos que siempre había sido.

Cuando se entero de que su medio hermano había sido llamado a que participara en la guerra se asusto de lo que podría pasarle aunque ella en realidad se preguntaba el origen de tanta preocupación ya que nunca había conocido al joven, solo escuchaba como su padre decía maravillas acerca de su pequeño vástago y lo orgulloso que estaba de el.

Ella sabia lo que había pasado Edward y tenía cierto punto de compasión por el, pero no podía evitar la irritación que le provocaba que su padre no parara de mencionarlo durante las cenas y hasta había partes que las creía ridículas pero se reservaba los comentarios para no hacer sentir mal a su padre, o peor aun que la regañara y la castigara.

Un día en uno de sus tantas salidas a leer al hermoso y gigante jardín de su mansión una joven de la servidumbre le dijo que su padre la esperaba en el estudio para darle una noticia. Ella ya lo presentía, su padre tenia tiempo insinuándole de que ya era hora de que contrajera matrimonio. Pero ella estaba asustada y preocupada de lo que podría ser su futuro, ella tenia una idea de lo que era el amor gracias a sus libros, sabia que no podría ser tan fácil o tan dramático como estos lo plateaban, pero tenia la esperanza de llegar a sentir tales emociones que se describen en sus libros. Eso era precisamente lo que ella temía, que la persona con que la fueran a emparejar no le despertara mas mínimo sentimiento y lo peor para elle seria compartir todo el resto de su vida con el.

Cuando llego su padre le comento de que en unas semanas empezarion con la busca del marido según el perfecto para su hija, pero esa no era la principal noticia del duque. Le dijo a Isabella que su hermano volvería a su hogar en un par de semanas. No le agrado mucho la idea por que su padre estaría vuelto loco con dicha noticia y no se equivocaba

Bella tenia dos amigas Alice Y Rosalie, hijas de su nana a la cual por cierto quería como madre.

Alice y Rosalie aunque fueran hermanos eran polos opuestos. Alice era una joven muy bella, algo pequeña de cabello negro y sorpresivamente corto, lo cual no era común en las mujeres en aquel tiempo, aunque le llegaba a los hombros no estaba segura de criticas por todo el pueblo, pero a ella no le importaban. Era algo hiperactiva y muy parlanchina además de ser extrovertida.

Rosalie al igual que su hermana era una mujer hermosa, alta, rubia, de ojos azules y un porte de princesa. A pesar de su belleza tenia los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y era una joven tierna, maternal y humilde, lo cual la convertían en una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Cuando Bella les comento la nueva noticia no estaban muy contentas ya que sabia lo que pensaba Bella al respecto, y como la hacían sentir los comentarios de su padre alabando a su hijo.


End file.
